Stalking
by Di Jai
Summary: "Eres realmente lindo" tres palabras escritas en un papel que sacaron de su curso normal la vida de Kamijou Hiroki. En el comienzo de lo que sería el ataque de su acosador personal. AU
1. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras

**Nota de autor:** bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que a decir verdad, estoy súper nerviosa. Espero que les guste, y que al terminar de leer dejen un comentario, para ayudarme a mejorar :)

**Advertencia: **Esto es un slash, o sea, relación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta y llegaste aquí por error, ahora es el momento de dar media vuelta y ahorrarte la experiencia de leer una expresión de amor que es tan válida como cualquier otra.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mio, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Junjou Romantica, pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. Lo único que gano es diversión y dejar mi mente volar con la escritura de la historia.

* * *

**Stalking**

**PARTE I: **_**"A buen entendedor, pocas palabras"**_

De nuevo. Había sucedido de nuevo. No podía creerlo. En principio, un par de días antes, pensó que era alguna broma de sus estudiantes, algo poco probable si se tenía en cuenta el miedo saludable que provocaba en ellos, pero nunca se lo tomó como algo serio. Y ahora tenía la confirmación de que en realidad si IBA en serio, o era alguien que deseaba morir. Cualquiera de las dos opciones.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado. Su cara, completamente roja, era evidencia de su estado. Aunque rápidamente se convirtió en rabia, ¿Quién demonios le escribió semejante burrada?

Agarró la carta en cuestión, que apenas era sostenida por sus temblorosas manos, y la arrugó. Pero antes de que el profesor la tirara a la basura se detuvo, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. No podía botarla, se dijo. Si no, ¿Cómo podría encontrar al autor, siendo aquella el único nexo con el rufián?

Claro que lo mismo se había dicho la primera vez.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala en la que había estado dando clases. Mientras iba de camino a su oficina le siguió dando vueltas al asunto. Siempre su primer sospechoso hubiese sido Miyagi, aunque después del primer "incidente" había observado con cuidado al otro profesor sin encontrar ninguna señal en él que lo vinculara (y no era como que este se anduviera con remilgos a la hora de molestarlo) pero ahora estaba dispuesto a preguntarle directamente si tenía algo que ver. Mira que tener que soportar que le escribieran esas cosas…

Se detuvo y se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar el contenido de la carta. Mierda, lo estaba trastornando. Enojado, reanudó con más ímpetu su marcha y al llegar a su destino abrió demasiado fuerte la puerta.

- Oi, oi ¿Pero qué…?- Miyagi se detuvo al ver la expresión que traía su colega - ¿Estás bien?

Hiroki lo observó fijo, buscando cualquier indicio de burla que lo marcara como culpable. Pero su cara solo reflejaba una sincera preocupación. Suspiró, por lo menos eso lo descartaba de su lista de sospechosos. Más relajado cerró la puerta suavemente como para compensar su arrebato anterior y se dirigió a su escritorio, sintiendo la mirada de Miyagi en su espalda.

- Kamijou...- Hiroki se dio vuelta- ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, no realmente.

- ¿Seguro?- le preguntó con escepticismo. - Tienes el entrecejo arrugado y estás muy tenso.

Lo miró con esa irritante, a su parecer, infantil actitud suya.

- De verdad que deberías relajarte un poco ¿Sabes?- dijo señalando su propio entrecejo - Si sigues arrugando tus cejas de esa forma se te formaran arrugas. – se estremeció- verdaderas arrugas, y te verás más viejo… – se detuvo como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo sorprendente – Oh, ¡entonces seré yo el más joven y guapo experto en literatura!

- Eto… profesor, ¿No tiene clases ahora?- una vena se marcaba en su frente, en serio que Miyagi lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Hai, hai. Ya me iba– tomó sus cosas pero antes de abrir la puerta se dio vuelta con la mano en la manilla y le dijo- De verdad que estaré ahí para escuchar cualquiera de tus problemas. – Hiroki se sorprendió ante el cambio radical en la actitud del mayor - Eres de esas personas que se guardan todo para sí. Pero si sigues así el peso de tus preocupaciones terminara por aplastarte.

- Yo…

- ¡Y después tendría que hacer el doble de trabajo mientras encontrara un reemplazo tan lindo como tú! – dijo retomando su humor habitual. Y con eso salió de la oficina.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

Su primera reacción fue mandarlo al diablo. Pero después se paró a pensar en lo que le había dicho Miyagi. ¿Tan grave era su situación como para "aplastarlo"? No, eso sonaba como una exageración. Después de todo, no era un niño que no supiera lidiar con este tipo de enredos. Si es que resultaba ser uno de sus alumnos enamorado de él, solo tendría que cortar de raíz esos sentimientos, darle un buen escarmiento para que no vuelva a ocurrir algo así y listo. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Con esa conclusión, se sintió más tranquilo. Lo suficiente como para desechar el tema y ponerse a trabajar en el material del día siguiente.

* * *

No fue hasta que llego a su departamento y buscó sus llaves en su bolsillo que se acordó de la carta que había guardado ahí. La tomó con una mano mientras con la otra abría la puerta, una idea formándose en su mente. Ahora más sereno podría analizar su contenido desde otra perspectiva.

Se dirigió a su refrigerador desde donde sacó una cerveza y se acomodó en el sofá. Estiró el papel y comenzó a leerla.

… no llegó ni hasta la mitad antes de sulfurarse y dejarla.

Avergonzado, de las cosas escritas y de su propia actitud al no ser capaz de leerla con tranquilidad, prendió el televisor y se tomó su cerveza esperando calmarse.

Para seguir con su pequeño análisis, comenzó a comparar mentalmente la caligrafía, la redacción y el estilo de la carta con sus alumnos para relacionarla a alguno de ellos. Cuando de repente, lo golpeó un pensamiento pasajero que lo hizo quedarse helado.

Claro, porque todo lo que estaba escrito en la carta no eran cosas que normalmente una chica le dijera a un hombre, sino más bien lo que un hombre le dice a la chica que le gusta. Y él sin ser consciente, había estado comparando solo a sus alumnos dejando de lado a las mujeres.

¿Es que acaso fue un hombre quien le escribió aquello?

Estaba consciente de estar enamorado de uno, Akihiko. Y de haberse acostado con algunos también. Pero eso no lo convertía en gay_, _¿O sí? _Bueno, _se dijo, _supongo que a alguno de ellos le gustan los hombres. O es una mujer muy… directa._

Con cansancio, se restregó los ojos. Todo aquello le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza. Al diablo con la maldita carta, tomaría un baño y se iría a dormir. Simplemente esperaría que el autor se presentara delante de él (si es que lo hacía), le mandara otra nota, o lo que fuera. No iba a seguir haciendo un drama de la situación. No era una quinceañera histérica, joder.

Ya más tranquilo se puso de pie deseoso de darse ese baño y relegar ese tema al fondo de su mente, por segunda vez ese día.

* * *

_Review...? _


	2. Amor no correspondido, tiempo perdido

**Nota de autor:** Que les puedo decir, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que les haya gustado mi historia :) Sólo espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

**Advertencia: **Esto es un slash, o sea, relación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta, pues simplemente retrocede ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mio, los personajes y todo lo relacionado a Junjou Romantica, pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku-sensei. Lo único que gano es diversión y dejar mi mente volar con la escritura de la historia.

* * *

**Stalking**

**PARTE II: "_Amor no correspondido, tiempo perdido"_**

Se había vuelto a quedar dormido esa mañana.

A pesar del baño y el cansancio que sintió después de analizar la carta, le había costado conciliar el sueño. Dio vuelta en su cama un largo rato con una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si estuviera pasando por alto algo importante con respecto a ella. Hasta que ya extenuado se durmió.

Y si ya le era difícil comenzar el día, aquel fue uno malísimo. Se levantó con un dolor de cabeza comparable a una resaca, a pesar de haber bebido solo una cerveza la noche anterior; no tomó desayuno y por poco perdió el tren que lo llevaba directo a la universidad, lo que lo obligó a tomar un bus y prácticamente correr unas cuadras para lograr llegar a tiempo.

En resumen, estaba de un humor de perros. Más que de costumbre. Así que si el dichoso escritor con aspiraciones románticas se hacía presente frente a él, era más que seguro que lo mandaría al hospital con un traumatismo encéfalo-craneano como mínimo.

Ni siquiera las miradas horrorizadas que le dirigieron los alumnos de su primera clase esa mañana, después de lanzar el tercer borrador a un irrespetuoso que no apagó su celular antes de entrar a clases, lograron aplacar en algo su ánimo.

Casi dio las gracias al cielo cuando terminó y pudo darse un respiro. Tenía una hora libre que normalmente dedicaba a preparar material o avanzar alguna investigación. Pero todo eso podía esperar. Se tomaría una aspirina y aprovecharía de dormir un rato.

Por suerte al llegar a su despacho, no había rastro de Miyagi en él. Se quitó su saco, tomo una de las pastillas que había en el botiquín y se tendió en el sillón. Con eso y una hora de sueño esperaba recomponerse un poco de su agotamiento.

Y recién era martes.

* * *

Después de su siesta, Hiroki se vio con la fuerza suficiente para terminar de dictar sus clases sin lanzar objetos pesados a sus estudiantes. Por lo menos no sin necesidad.

Ese día salía temprano (los martes eran día el más liviano de su semana) así que tendría tiempo de revisar unos ensayos que tenía pendientes, pero no de cocinar. Por lo que, de camino a su departamento, se dirigió a un pequeño supermercado que vendía comidas preparadas, y que estaban bastante buenas. Ya había comprado varias veces antes en ese local en particular.

Con destreza derivada de la práctica, se movió entre los clientes y las estanterías con productos hasta llegar a la sección que buscaba. Viendo lo que había, se decidió por una caja de bento que traía unos onigiris y sashimi de salmón con salsa. También llevo una sopa de miso instantánea.

Con cuidado de no chocar con una torre de latas de sopa que estaban al final de pasillo, se dirigió a la caja. Iba distraído, cuando estaba en clases su celular había sonado avisándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Ya al salir lo leyó. Era de Akihiko preguntándole si podía ir a su departamento a la noche, a lo que él respondió que estaría ocupado con asuntos de la universidad, pero que como a eso de las ocho podía hacer un hueco. Intentó sonar lo mas despreocupado posible, pero la verdad es que aquella petición lo ponía de los nervios.

¿Qué querría Akihiko? No era propio de él pedir permiso si quería hacerle una visita. Se presentaba en su puerta y ya está. Algo importante debió pasarle. Seguro que tendría que ver con Takahiro. Alguna desilusión, quizás. Para enviarle un mensaje, más impersonal, en vez de llamarlo como era costumbre…

Detuvo sus cavilaciones al llegar a la caja. Puso su compra sobre el mostrador y miró al cajero. Tuvo que subir la vista para poder ver su cara, puesto que era realmente alto.

Y lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Aquello lo desconcertó un poco, pero lo descolocó aún más la reacción de su propio cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró, le empezaron a sudar las palmas de las manos y a temblar las piernas. Vale, que era guapo. Joven, de su edad, quizás un par de años menor, era difícil decirlo midiendo tanto; de cabello oscuro y ojos claros. Guapísimo. Claro que ni por eso sus hormonas tenían que jugarle una mala pasada como aquella.

Para relajarse un poco trató de centrarse en otra cosa, en que de seguro era nuevo. Como cliente habitual conocía a la mayoría de los trabajadores, pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

Y seguía mirándolo fijo.

Hiroki desvió su mirada, turbado. Y sus ojos se fijaron en el nombre escrito en la placa del uniforme del chico. _Kusama N._ Frunció su ceño al verlo. De algo le sonaba ese apellido pero no lograba recordar.

- Buenas tardes - la voz suave y entusiasta del chico lo hizo volver a posar la mirada en su rostro. - ¿Paga en efectivo?

… que seguía con la sonrisa de anuncio dental.

Se limitó a asentir, sintiendo como se ruborizaba. Se había quedado ensimismado mirando al chico, y esa sonrisa no contribuía a su calma.

Escuchó cómo le decía el monto de la compra. Sacó el dinero e intentó por todos los medios que su mano no rozara la de él, todo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Mientras esperaba el vuelto se dedicó a observar la tienda. Pero lo que vio no le gustó nada. A pocos metros, un grupo de escolares apuntaban en su dirección, se reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas. ¿Se podía ser más indiscreto? Siguió el curso de las miradas de esas chicas, que recaía precisamente en, _cómo no_, el cajero.

Así que era eso, el chico era de esos típicos dependientes jóvenes y guapos cuyo único propósito era atraer clientes a base de su belleza. Por eso tanta sonrisita, tanto entusiasmo.

También, por eso cuando le dio el vuelto y la bolsa con su compra, acompañado de un "_¡Gracias por su compra! ¡Que tenga un lindo día!"_ Se despidió con un escueto "_gracias" _antes de salir rápidamente de allí.

Y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan molesto.

* * *

Se fue directo a su departamento. Eran recién las dos de la tarde, así que, tenía tiempo de sobra para ponerse al día con las revisiones de los ensayos que les había encargado a los de primer año antes de que viniera Akihiko.

Preparó su almuerzo y se sentó a comer. Distraído, le dio vueltas a esa inesperada visita. Definitivamente sería algo relacionado con Takahiro. Y era seguro que solo le haría daño.

Hace años que se había hecho la idea de que lo suyo nunca seria correspondido, pero eso no significaba que cada vez que Akihiko acudía a él a contarle las desaventuras que su propia historia de amor le producía, no le dolieran.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Prefería aquello, tener la amistad del Usami, que no tener ninguna relación en absoluto. Aunque lo matara lentamente.

Era un masoquista de mierda. Se había dicho, prometido a sí mismo un millón de veces que lo olvidaría. Que daría vuelta la página. Arrastrar un amor no correspondido por más de diez años no podía ser saludable. Y aun así, seguía en lo mismo.

No le gustaba regodearse en la autocompasión. Era un gasto de energía y de tiempo. Pero hubo veces en la que le hubiese gustado arrancar esos sentimientos y tirarlos al tacho de la basura. Huir lejos, olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo. Romper toda relación con Akihiko y dejarlo detrás, seguir adelante. Hacer algo, lo que sea, con tal de no sufrir por él.

Disgustado de todo lo que un simple mensaje de texto despertaba en él, tomó todos esos pensamientos y emociones, y las relegó a un rincón remoto de su mente. Después de todo en aquello ya era un experto.

Terminó de comer y se puso a corregir los benditos ensayos. En una de esas alguno de ellos le levantaría un poco el ánimo, con las tonterías que había tenido que leer en años anteriores estaba convencido que se iba divertir corrigiendo y calificándolos. Sacó su lápiz rojo con maldad, preparado para reprobar.

* * *

…_Amar es un verbo y el fruto de esa acción es el amor._ Resopló, y le puso la nota. Era común, vulgar y simple; pero estaba bien escrito así que sería justo.

Estaba cansado, llevaba más de cuatro horas revisando, aquel era el trigésimo ensayo, y el décimo quinto sobre el amor. Debió haber sabido que mandar un trabajo de tema a libre elección terminaría en la demostración más grande de falta de creatividad que haya visto. Nada interesante, sólo amor, felicidad, amistad, etc.

Se sentía como si se lo estuvieran restregando en la cara.

Cada vez que leía un puto ensayo, se encontraba llevándolo a su situación con Akihiko. Lo que lo tenia de un humor increíble. No bastaba con saber que vendría esa tarde, sino que tuvo que pensar en él con cada reflexión de amor que leía. Todo por culpa de sus malditos estudiantes.

Eran casi las siete, así que decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de que llegara el Usami. Que conociéndolo llegaría antes de la hora acordada. De hecho, le sorprendía que no se hubiese presentado todavía.

Después, ya vestido y con el pelo mojado se sentó a leer algo ligero mientras esperaba que su amigo llegara.

Lo despertó el timbre. Sobresaltado, se enderezó y vio la hora. Las nueve y media. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedo dormido. Con rapidez se puso en pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Donde efectivamente estaba Akihiko.

Con una pinta desastrosa y una mezcla de tabaco y alcohol como perfume.

Hiroki se quedo paralizado, nunca lo había visto así. Lo observó un par de segundos como para convencerse que no estaba dormido, soñando todavía. Akihiko tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, se balanceaba ligeramente y estaba sujeto al quicio de su puerta para conservar el equilibrio. Su típica corbata estaba deshecha, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y no llevaba su típico chaleco de vestir.

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar, o no? – el arrastrar en su pronunciación también era evidente. Su voz lo sacó de su shock y se hizo a un lado.

Akihiko pasó caminando inestablemente y se dirigió a su sillón. Hiroki cerró la puerta y lo siguió de cerca asegurándose que no cayera, pero sin tocarlo. Sin embargo, el Usami llegó sin contratiempos y se desplomó sobre el asiento, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, en una pose tan derrotada que a Hiroki se le oprimió el pecho de verlo. Era peor de lo que pensaba.

Sin decir nada se fue a la cocina y regresó con dos cafés cargadísimos y bien dulces. Los iban a necesitar. Aún sin hablar se lo ofreció a Akihiko, que al sentir el olor levantó la cabeza y tomó el tazón con un gesto de agradecimiento. Se sentó a su lado y se puso a beber el suyo. Esperó a que ambos hubiesen terminado antes de preguntar.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – aunque en la cocina ya se había hecho cierta idea de lo que lo podía haber llevado a estar en ese estado, quería asegurarse.

Akihiko de demoró en contestarle, tanto que estuvo a punto de repetir la pregunta, pero antes que eso ocurriera él le contestó.

- Takahiro… - su voz salió débil y carraspeo antes de seguir – Takahiro se casa.

- …Oh – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Si… - y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa amarga, se puso de pie - ¿Todavía guardas el sake en el armario? - Asintió levemente y Akihiko fue en busca del licor.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Sabía que Takahiro estaba saliendo con una chica, el propio Usami se lo dijo hace unos meses, pero su primera opción había sido que Akihiko había confesado su amor siendo rechazado. Que estúpido, si él mismo nunca se había declarado para no perder su amistad ¿Por qué lo haría Akihiko?

Por un momento se puso en la situación de su amigo. Si fuese Akihiko quien se casara… Cielos, casi sentía como todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones que no era consciente de tener después de tanto tiempo, morían. Y un vacío de desesperación era instalado en su lugar. Ahora entendía el estado en el que se encontraba el pobre.

¿Qué podía hacer? Su primer instinto era tratar de consolarlo y aliviar su dolor, aprovechar la situación y ver si podía hacerlo olvidar. Pero aquello no le parecía del todo apropiado. Su orgullo no le permitía ser descubierto en sus sentimientos terminando siendo rechazado. Sin hablar que simplemente no sabía que decirle.

Antes que decidiera qué debía hacer, Akihiko regresó con la botella y un par de vasos. El café parecía haberle devuelto un poco de claridad y equilibrio, pero parecía dispuesto a seguir bebiendo hasta no poder más.

Así que Hiroki, en un intento de que no se derramara licor sobre su alfombra, se la quitó a Akihiko y le sirvió a ambos el sake. Hizo durar el suyo, la idea era acompañarlo, no quedar borracho perdido, más si al día siguiente debía dar clases. Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que al final Hiroki no pudo aguantar más, y dijo las palabras que, desde que supo de la boda, daban vueltas en su cabeza.

- Lo siento – su voz sonó más alta de lo que pretendía, pero no se detuvo – Siento que lo de Takahiro terminara así – Akihiko clavó su mirada desenfocada en la suya – Merecías ser correspondido.

Era verdad, una cosa es que él lo amara, pero siempre quiso que Akihiko fuese feliz. Le dolía verlo así. Su lado egoísta siempre había pensado que con él estaría mejor, que serian felices juntos. Pero con los años se dio cuenta que nunca pasaría, y se había conformado con tener su amistad.

- Yo… yo supe desde el principio que no sería correspondido – dijo con lengua de trapo. Se detuvo y desvió la mirada. Era una de las pocas veces que Hiroki lo escuchaba hablar de sus sentimientos. – Supongo que todavía tenía esperanza… Sabía que un día sentaría cabeza. - le dio un trago a su bebida –Solo que no me había hecho la idea completamente. Y ahora…

Dejo la oración sin concluir pero Hiroki lo entendió perfectamente. Era como un reflejo de sus sentimientos. De un trago se terminó su vaso, lo dejó con un golpe seco en la mesa y soltó:

- La vida es una mieeeerda. – quizás el alcohol lo estaba afectando más de lo esperado.

Pero valió la pena la deshonra al ver como Akihiko, luego de superada la sorpresa, soltaba una carcajada que estando sobrio rara vez dejaba oír.

Después de aquello, se dedicó a recordar anécdotas infantiles con la intención de desviar la atención de Akihiko. La mirada de agradecimiento que recibió a cambio le dijo que eso era justo lo que su amigo necesitaba.

* * *

:°:

_Guest,_ me gustó mucho tu comentario, me hizo mucha gracia jajajajaja. Me recuerda un poco a mí, y mi entusiasmo por el chocolate xD Y bueno espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :) para la próxima deja algún nombre para que pueda identificarte si? c:

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos que alegran mi día :D**


End file.
